Eye of the Beholder
by AuwtOvCtrl
Summary: A simple game of hide and seek. Rated T for language.
1. Hide and Seek - Sam

Hide and Seek - Sam by AwtOvCtrl

1... 2... 3...

Sam took off at a run. He had an idea of where he wanted to go but ran in the opposite direction.

13... 14... 15...

He circled around quickly as soon as he was out of sight. He was careful not to leave an obvious trail, even when he was not going where he wanted. He had done that in the past and it fully gave away.

25... 26... 27...

Sam ducked low as he approached his chosen hiding place. He made sure that his tracks were covered and that nothing was out of place. Crawling, Sam snuggled in high between the rafters of their rented house. The house was an old so the ceiling of the porch was not enclosed, making for great places wasps, dirt daubers, and birds to nest. After he ensured he was fully concealed and would not fall out, he slowed his breathing and crossed his arm over his rapidly beating heart.

35... 36... 37...

Calming himself after his mad dash, he did another once over. People may not look up as a normal course, but if there was a hill or any kind of rise, he would be exposed. Sam did a 360 degree check of the shadows cloaking him and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

43... 44... 45...

Sam tested his weight to make sure nothing shifted or made a sound. Satisfied that he was perfectly hidden, he was now ready for the wait. Maybe today would be the day. Maybe today was the day he would not be found. Maybe today was the day he won the game.

Ready or not here I come!

Those words sent a chill down his spine. Sam breathed shallow and light and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a truth to that old saying, and he was not going to give any advantage to his brother.

I am going to find you!

The singsong voice drifted over to his position, but Sam knew he was moving away from him. However, he did not relax just yet.

Much better this time.

There was a laugh that almost made Sam jump; it was so close. He held himself still, though, releasing the tensed up muscles that involuntarily tightened. He risked a deeper breath. Adrenalin was coursing through his veins, readying him for his flight.

You can t hide forever.

Sam took a chance and peeked out. From his vantage point his brother was about fifty yards from him, moving away from his position. He closed his eyes again and shifted slightly to prepare for his jump. Almost time, almost time.

I will find you.

The shout came from behind him. His brother was trying to catch him off guard; make him give away his position. He need not have bothered, they have played this game many times. They knew each other s tricks, but that did not stop them from pulling out oldies.

Sam!

That shout was closer and it did cause him to jump. Sam berated himself for letting that get to him. He was too strung out. Sam knew his brother was tired and wanted to rest, but he was bored and wanted his constant attention. Dad needed to get back soon.

Where are you?!

His brother was getting frustrated and if this went on much longer, he would be pissed. Sam weighed his options and decided that he had enough time to move. He lowered himself down and crouched low scanning the immediate area.

Come on! We don t have all night!

The voice was farther away this time, so Sam decided to go for broke. He ran for the safety in a circular pattern, shifting to zigzag, then seeing the end so near, flat out sprinted for all he was worth.

You little shit!

Fear shot through him as that shout that was way too close reached his ears. Sam was right there, he could almost touch the Impala. Less than a foot from the winning touch, his brother tackled him from the right. The two tumbled in the grass, ending up all arms and legs.

You should have seen your face!

The laugh was genuine and hearty, coming up from the belly and infected Sam. He was crushed he missed winning by inches and he was scared of what his brother would do. He collapsed on the grass laughing as his brother tickled him mercilessly. He continued to tickle him until Sam could barely breathe. It took him a few minutes to realize that his brother had stopped, he was laughing so hard. You are such a loser.

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled up at his brother. Wary of that mischievous grin, he accepted the hand extended to help him up. Even though he complained, Sam knew his older brother loved playing the game. He toyed with Sam, giving him the illusion that he might win. He kicked himself for falling for it but he would gladly pay the price to see his brother happy.  



	2. Hide and Seek - Dean

Hide and Seek - Dean by AwtOvCtrl

1... 2... 3...

Dean took off at a run. He had an idea of where he wanted to go but ran in the opposite direction.

13... 14... 15...

He circled around quickly as soon as he was out of sight. He was careful not to leave an obvious trail, even when he was not going where he wanted. He had done that in the past and it fully gave away.

25... 26... 27...

Dean ducked low as he approached his chosen hiding place. He made sure that his tracks were covered and that nothing was out of place. Crawling, Dean snuggled in high between the rafters of their rented house. The house was an old so the ceiling of the porch was not enclosed, making for great places wasps, dirt daubers, and birds to nest. After he ensured he was fully concealed and would not fall out, he slowed his breathing and crossed his arm over his rapidly beating heart.

35... 36... 37...

Calming himself after his mad dash, he did another once over. People may not look up as a normal course, but if there was a hill or any kind of rise, he would be exposed. Dean did a 360 degree check of the shadows cloaking him and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

43... 44... 45...

Dean tested his weight to make sure nothing shifted or made a sound. Satisfied that he was perfectly hidden, he was now ready for the wait. Maybe today would be the day. Maybe today was the day he would not be found. Maybe today was the day he won the game.

Ready or not here I come!

Those words sent a chill down his spine. Dean breathed shallow and light and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a truth to that old saying, and he was not going to give any advantage to his brother.

I am going to find you!

The singsong voice drifted over to his position, but Dean knew he was moving away from him. However, he did not relax just yet.

Much better this time.

There was a laugh that almost made Dean jump; it was so close. He held himself still, though, releasing the tensed up muscles that involuntarily tightened. He risked a deeper breath. Adrenalin was coursing through his veins, readying him for his flight.

You can t hide forever.

Dean took a chance and peeked out. From his vantage point his brother was about fifty yards from him, moving away from his position. He closed his eyes again and shifted slightly to prepare for his jump. Almost time, almost time.

I will find you.

The shout came from behind him. His brother was trying to catch him off guard; make him give away his position. He need not have bothered, they have played this game many times. They knew each other s tricks, but that did not stop them from pulling out oldies.

Dean!

That shout was closer and it did cause him to jump. Dean berated himself for letting that get to him. He was too strung out. Dean was tired and wanted to rest, but his brother was bored and wanted his constant attention. Dad needed to get back soon.

Where are you?!

His brother was getting frustrated and if this went on much longer, he would be pissed. Dean weighed his options and decided that he had enough time to move. He lowered himself down and crouched low scanning the immediate area.

Come on! We don t have all night!

The voice was farther away this time, so Dean decided to go for broke. He ran for the safety in a circular pattern, shifting to zigzag, then seeing the end so near, flat out sprinted for all he was worth.

You little shit!

Fear shot through him as that shout that was way too close reached his ears. Dean was right there, he could almost touch the Impala. Less than a foot from the winning touch, his brother tackled him from the right. The two tumbled in the grass, ending up all arms and legs.

You should have seen your face!

The laugh was hard and triumphant, coming up from the belly and affected Dean. He was crushed he missed winning by inches and he was scared of what his brother would do. He collapsed on the grass bleeding when his brother backhanded him mercilessly. He continued to beat him until Dean could barely breathe. It took him a few minutes to realize that his brother had stopped, he was hurting so bad.

You are such a fucking loser.

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at his brother. Wary of that murderous grin, he accepted the hand extended to help him up. Even though he complained, Dean knew his younger brother loved playing the game. He toyed with Dean, giving him the illusion that he might win. Hope. He hated himself for falling for it and he would definitely pay the price to make his brother happy. 


End file.
